


Day By Day

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Control, Destiny, Gen, Magic, Passion, Possession, life - Freeform, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He surrenders continuously, day by day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day By Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #04: Surrender.

He surrenders continuously, day by day, to a destiny he never asked for but one which he would not give up for anything in the world. It’s his most precious possession, his most attractive feature. His life itself. After all, what would he be without it? It would be, so much easier to run away, sometimes he’s tempted to take control of his life once again, but this passion was given to him for a reason, and passion always chooses the hardest of ways. He is exactly where he wants to be, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/8491.html#cutid1)


End file.
